jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wykluwanie wulkanów
Wykluwanie wulkanów (ang. Out of the Frying Pan) — dziewiąty odcinek czwartej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Gdy Eruptodon nie może zwrócić swojego jaja do Wielkiego Wulkanu, Czkawka oraz Śledzik muszą udać się z nim w głąb niebezpiecznego krateru, nim będzie za późno. Fabuła Gdy Astrid przylatuje do klubu, Śledzik z Czkawką zastanawiają się nad ulepszeniami do Piekielnika. Zgadzają się w każdym słowie, niemal odgadują swoje myśli i mówią to samo w jednej chwili. Dziewczyna, słuchając ich, śmieje się do Wichury, że "panowie mają swój własny język". Mieczyk oznajmia, że oni ze Szpadką również wypracowali swój dialekt - "dziką mowę". Gdy bliźniaki prezentują próbkę, okazuje się, że to nic innego, jak dodawanie przed każdą sylabą wybranego wyrazu "ka" i chrumkanie niczym dzik. Do przyjaciół dołącza przybyły z patrolu Jorgenson, który zaczyna przedrzeźniać Śledzika i Czkawkę. Mieczyk zauważa, że na Koniec Świata zmierza Straszliwiec z wiadomością. Okazuje się, że to wezwanie od królowej Mali. Po przybyciu na miejsce jeźdźcy odkrywają, że Eruptodon złożył jajo. Obrońcy Skrzydła są jednak zmartwieni, bo Protektor nie ma sił dostarczyć jaja do gniazda w jaskini, we wnętrzu wulkanu, a bez tego młode się nie wykluje - co jest tym gorsze, że Eruptodon może wydać na świat tylko jednego potomka w całym swoim życiu. Jeźdźcy postanawiają pomóc. Śledzik i Czkawka kombinują chwilę, ale gdy zapada decyzja, nagle okazuje się, że przestali się zgadzać, bo każdy z nich ma argumenty za tym, żeby to właśnie on poleciał z jajem. Spór przerywa Mala, która wybiera Czkawkę. Sączysmark śmieje się z przyjaciół, mówiąc, że "telepatyczna parka przeżywa jakieś zakłócenia". Haddock zostaje przygotowany do podróży w głąb wulkanu i ubrany w strój, nasmarowany w ramach ochrony śliną Eruptodona. Przez chwilę nawet próbuje porozmawiać ze Śledzikiem, ale przerywa mu Throk. Czkawka wsiada na Szczerbatka i prosi o jajo. Mala jednak zabiera je sama i postanawia lecieć z chłopakiem. Żeby dostać się do jaskini, smok musi bardzo zbliżyć się do lawy. Już pierwsze podejście kończy się niepowodzeniem - sztuczna lotka zaczyna się palić, co zmusza Czkawkę do błyskawicznego odwrotu. Jako że nie ma czasu na naprawę ogona, odpada opcja wykorzystania do transportu Szczerbatka. Sączysmark staje się obiektem zainteresowania bliźniaków, którzy myślą, że mówi on ich gwarą. Tymczasem Czkawka i Śledzik postanawiają jeszcze raz pomyśleć, co zrobić z jajem Eruptodona. Niestety, ich pomysły znów są zupełnie inne, co powoduje krótką sprzeczkę. Przyjaciół uspokaja Astrid, która podsuwa im najprostsze rozwiązanie - skoro nie może ruszyć Nocna Furia, niech leci Gronkiel. Mala zatwierdza jej pomysł, ale bierze ze sobą i Śledzika, i Czkawkę. W trójkę dosiadają Sztukamięs i znikają w jaskini. Mieczyk i Szpadka cały czas "chrumkają" do Sączysmarka i proszą, by nie wypierał się swoich braci dzików, podczas gdy Jorgenson nie wytrzymuje, zaczyna krzyczeć i ucieka. Throk i Astrid zauważają, że poziom lawy niebezpiecznie się podnosi, i postanawiają ostrzec przebywających we wnętrzu wulkanu przyjaciół. Z powodu drobnych wybuchów nie mogą tam jednak podlecieć na smokach. Mieczyk wpada na lepszy pomysł. Śledzik, Czkawka i Mala odkrywają na ścianach w jaskini malowidła. Chwilę później zostają zaatakowani przez Ogniste Koszmary. Czkawka próbuje je odpędzić Piekielnikiem, ale okazuje się, że smoki pożerają ogień. W dodatku stado rozdziela Malę od jej towarzyszy. Pomóc może jej tylko Sztukamięs, ale Czkawka i Śledzik nie potrafią wydać zgodnie nawet komendy, przez co zdezorientowana smoczyca nie wie, co robić, a Ogniste Koszmary ostatecznie odbierają Mali jajo. Mieczyk i Szpadka przynoszą z Berk dawny kocioł Pyskacza, przedtem służący Czkawce jako dzwon wodny. Sączysmark krytykuje ich wybór i rzekomy plan, przytaczając kilka wyrazów z "dzikiej mowy", więc bliźniaki znów zaczynają rozprawiać na ten temat - tym razem o akcencie Jorgensona (dochodzą nawet do wniosku, że jest w dwóch piątych dzikiem). Throk natomiast postanawia odwrócić metalową czaszę i zabezpieczyć ją śliną Eruptodona, żeby z pomocą tego transportera mogli zejść z Astrid wystarczająco nisko bez narażania smoków. W wulkanie Czkawka i Śledzik nie są w stanie wspólnie wybrać kierunku marszu. Śledzik panikuje, że są przeklęci, ale Czkawka zdecydowanie temu zaprzecza. Kiedy chcą spytać o zdanie Malę, orientują się, że jej z nimi nie ma. Astrid i Thork wsiadają do przygotowanej odpowiednio czaszy, którą na długim łańcuchu podnoszą Wym i Jot. Podczas obniżania lotu lawa opryskuje kocioł - który wytrzymuje dzięki ślinie Eruptodona - oraz łańcuch, który, niezabezpieczony, zbyt mocno się rozgrzewa. Kiedy smok zaczyna huśtać czaszą, żeby przybliżyć ją maksymalnie do wejścia do jaskini, gorące ogniwa pękają i kocioł spada do lawy. Szczerbatek, widząc to, wrzuca sobie na grzbiet Sączysmarka i razem z Wichurą ruszają na ratunek. Nie są jednak w stanie zbliżyć się wystarczająco i wyciągnąć przyjaciół. Czkawka i Śledzik spotykają Malę w korytarzach, ale kobieta chce iść dalej sama. Gdy odnajdują smoki, królowa zamierza przemocą odebrać im jajo. Haddock powstrzymuje ją, jednak kobieta nie daje się przekonać i rusza do boju. Przy okazji, obserwując zachowanie Koszmarów względem ich zdobyczy, Czkawka ze Śledzikiem wpadają na pomysł, że być może smoki wcale nie chcą potraktować jaja jako przekąski. Tymczasem w lawie wciąż tkwią Astrid i Throk. Z powodu gorąca dziewczyna słabnie. Mala odbiera Ognistym Koszmarom jajo Eruptodona. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że smoki nadal ją otaczają i nie chcą przepuścić dalej. Czkawka ze Śledzikiem wyjawiają, że wiedzą, jak dostarczyć jajo do gniazda, więc królowa po długim wahaniu przekazuje im jajo. Czkawka unosi je wysoko i pozwala je zabrać Koszmarom, a Śledzik tłumaczy, że zadaniem tych smoków jest właśnie troska o przyszłe pisklę Eruptodona, którego bronią przed nimi - ludźmi. Rozmowę przerywają wstrząsy góry, skłaniające wszystkich uczestników wyprawy do jak najszybszego powrotu. Uciekają w ostatniej chwili, kiedy korytarz zaczyna już powoli wypełniać się lawą, ale ich radość zostaje szybko ostudzona przez Mieczyka i Sączysmarka, którzy już z daleka wskazują im tkwiący w wulkanie kocioł. Przyjaciele niezwłocznie ruszają na ratunek. Czkawka zabiera Astrid, ale Throk, widząc, że czworo ludzi to dla Gronkla już bardzo duży ciężar, postanawia zostać. Na szczęście w tym momencie pojawia się Eruptodon i wyciąga czaszę z lawy. Śledzik i Czkawka znów zaczynają się zgadzać, a Mieczyk i Szpadka uznają Sączysmarka za lingwistycznego geniusza. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Śledzik i Czkawka pierwszy raz się kłócą. *Jedyne jajo Wielkiego Protektora zostaje dostarczone do gniazda. *Jeźdźcy odkrywają mieszkający w wulkanie podgatunek Nocnych Koszmarów - Ogniste Koszmary. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Heathera *Mala *Throk Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Szpicruta (Zbiczatrzasł) *Eruptodon *Ognisty Koszmar Zobacz też en:Out of the Frying Pan Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 4) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata